


criminal

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, How Do I Tag, M/M, Messy, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, everywhere, inspired by the teaser, this could've been better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "i have noticed you look at me as well, will you deny that too?""deny, hyung?" juyeon had leaned forward, leaving sangyeon less space to breathe. "i won't deny it, i want to be fucked by hyunjae just as much as i want to fuck you"
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon, Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	criminal

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the bathroom scene

hyunjae was captivated. looking at juyeon move mesmerized him, the lines of his body, the sway of his hips, the lingering smirk that never seemed to go away, his deep brown eyes. his eyes were as playful as he let himself look and hyunjae was fascinated. it left him speechless.

and infatuated. he looked at him like he looked at sangyeon and he  _ knew  _ he probably shouldn't. he absolutely shouldn't.

wasn't that cheating? he was wrong for feeling entranced. he was wrong for… for wanting to ruin him and see his face twist with pleasure knowing he was the one causing it. he was so wrong and yet couldn't stop looking. juyeon was just practicing, he didn't need to be here in the first place. and yet he was looking through the door without even going in.

he was going to leave. leave and look for sangyeon. or.. not say anything yet. stay silent and wait until he stopped looking at him the way he did.

in his mind, the second seemed just right so he did. left and waited.

  
  
  


it was the day of their teaser shooting and hyunjae's mind didn't seem to change.

his eyes drifting from sangyeon to juyeon and back to sangyeon. he scanned them both every other minute while they weren't filming and went back to being professional the rest of the time.

"what are you doing?" 

_ fuck _ . sangyeon.

his sudden question made hyunjae jump from his place that he had specifically taken to look over at juyeon who was shooting his solo shots.

"nothing much?" hyunjae looked at him and sangyeon had that smile on his face. like he knew exactly what he was doing but wasn't going to tell him that. hyunjae wondered,  _ how screwed am i on a scale of 1 to sangyeon? _

and he deserved to wonder.

"come with me,"

and hyunjae did. he couldn't say no to sangyeon. he had no reason to say no. he was terrified anyway because he didn't know what was in store for him.

he led him to his filming place.  _ the bathroom. _

the fancy fucking bathroom with the mirror and him holding the bullet that was actually just a lipstick. a bullet shaped lipstick. hyunjae was never more turned on by someone holding something than he was by sangyeon holding this pretend bullet.

and he let as much be known.

"you have so many kiss marks on your shirt," sangyeon said, pushing him to the countertop where the sinks were. "such a pity i didn't leave any of them there, hm?"

hyunjae let himself feel sangyeon's hot breath on his neck as he struggled to focus on his surroundings at the same time and listen because  _ what if someone walked in right now holy shit. _

"i know you've got your eye on juyeon," sangyeon nipped on his neck slightly, not enough to ruin their make up or leave marks. "i know you have been looking at him and trying not to make it obvious for a while now,"

but why did it sound like he wasn't really accusing him in hyunjae's mind? it must be the adrenaline… it must be sangyeon's thigh that rested between his legs but didn't make any movements. the hand on his shoulder,  _ the lips next to his ear. _

and what could he say? the stupidest thing that came to his mind of course.

"you do?"

sangyeon smiled. way too innocently after making heat pool in hyunjae's abdomen without any means to relieve it until a few hours later.

"he knows too"

hyunjae's eyes were now comically wide, he was stunned into silence even more than he was a minute ago.

_ he knows? what did that mean? _

how could he know? hyunjae was so silent about it, he was avoiding it even more than the plague. he side eyed him on purpose, didn't even joke around with him anymore, ignored his glances and-

_ shit. he was so stupid.  _ he was acting different. of course juyeon would notice something was off.

it seemed as if juyeon was paying close attention to him as much as hyunjae was to juyeon. and sangyeon was looking at him even more so.

"what… i'm sorry… what are you going to do about that..?" hyunjae's mind was scrambled like the eggs he had this morning.

he had no idea what he wanted anymore. it depended on sangyeon. he was at his mercy and a part of his mind enjoyed that way too much.

"wait for it." with that sangyeon gave him a quick kiss that sent him reeling before he left the bathroom.

_ he was so embarrassed.  _ so embarrassed and so turned on. which only doubled his embarrassment. he wanted to be fucked so bad. and that was the last thing he was supposed to be thinking at a place with about twenty other people.

_ god he wanted them both so bad. screw his filthy mind.  _

  
  
  


it was later that day that sangyeon visited hyunjae again and told him about his plan.

get juyeon, go back to the set, rile him up until he was a mess and then… then sangyeon wanted to see hyunjae fuck him.

hyunjae's mind was filthy but sangyeon's definitely could be a rival. or, in this instance.. an ally.

  
  
  


it was late at night that juyeon let himself wander around, he was having a sleepless night and 2:23am seemed like the perfect time for him to go to the kitchen and stare at the clock they had hanging over the door.

hyunjae has been on his mind way too much lately. after he noticed him give him looks sometimes, letting his eyes linger thinking juyeon wouldn't notice it.

and he possibly wouldn't have. if he wasn't looking back just as much.

truth be told, hyunjae was driving him crazy. with his snippy remarks and trying to ignore juyeon for the most part. acting like there was nothing wrong when juyeon knew there was.

he could tell something was making hyunjae uncomfortable but never really figured it out before sangyeon talked to him a couple days before their shooting.

and  _ boy was it interesting to hear. _ juyeon took it in stride to the point that he forgot he was talking to hyunjae's lover.

why was sangyeon telling him all this, letting juyeon's mind wander and imagine scenarios he wasn't supposed to?

it was making him confused that sangyeon seemed nonchalant and even willing to open his eyes about the matter so eventually he got curious enough to start speaking on his own.

"why are you telling me all of this?"  _ shouldn't you speak to hyunjae? _

_ "because i want you both," sangyeon had simply stated. "i have noticed you look at me as well, will you deny that too?" _

_ deny? juyeon was going to do something entirely different. sangyeon wanted to play? he was going to present him the most alluring game he has ever imagined. _

_ "deny, hyung?" juyeon had leaned forward, leaving sangyeon less space to breathe. "i won't deny it, i want to be fucked by hyunjae just as much as i want to fuck you," _

_ he enjoyed watching sangyeon's ears flame up, him trying to keep his composure. _

_ "deny what? that i imagine your mouth on me instead of my own hand to get off in the shower?" _

_ juyeon was impossibly close to sangyeon as he stood up from his place and leaned over him. "i do want you too, i want both of you," _

_ sangyeon was the one having difficulty breathing now. just a breath away from juyeon, nothing separating the burning desire in his eyes that he never seemed to hide. _

_ did sangyeon want juyeon to wreck him? of course. did sangyeon want to see juyeon getting wrecked by hyunjae? just as much as he liked fucking him. he wanted to see hyunjae in charge because he knew he had it in him. just not with sangyeon perhaps.. maybe one day. _

_ but juyeon did have power over him. instead of stepping back, he pushed himself closer to juyeon, putting a hand on his waist to see his reaction. _

_ "it's a bit.. humiliating," sangyeon started. _

_ "what is?" _

_ "how many times i wanted to get on my knees for you after i noticed you look at me or hyunjae, even both of us" _

_ juyeon gulped visibly. "why don't you do it now? it's late enough… we can go to my room" _

_ sangyeon didn't really need another invitation. _

juyeon had to shake his head to get the thoughts  _ memories  _ out. he couldn't believe sangyeon actually took it in stride, kneeled for him and let him pull his hair while he choked on his dick. 

it was wonderful, juyeon would've never guessed sangyeon would be this good at giving head.

his mind was cloudy so naturally he didn't notice when hyunjae had come in and leaned against the counter to look at him before he spoke.

"fancy seeing you here"

"we are at our dorm"

hyunjae didn't really make any effort to care about that comment.

"and that's a good thing, isn't it juyeon?" he pushed himself off of the counter and walked to juyeon who gulped in anticipation. he didn't know what to expect from hyunjae besides what he showed and he looked like he wanted to have a taste of him with how pointedly he was looking at him.

juyeon's mouth went dry when hyunjae leaned over him, looking into his eyes.

"i was embarrassed for looking at you the way i did but apparently you did it back? apparently sangyeon likes it? did u fuck him? what do you want right now, juyeon?"

hyunjae had way too many questions for juyeon's fogged up mind but he refused to leave them unanswered.

"i did, he does like it, and yes… i fucked his mouth," juyeon said confidently, taking in stride what hyunjae was giving him. "and he  _ loved _ it,"

hyunjae smiled, looking way more sinister in the dark than a smile was supposed to be. the gears in his mind were turning.

"get up," hyunjae side stepped the chair and waited for juyeon to stand infront of him, which only took him a second. "i'm curious to know what you imagined about me. did you think i'm gonna let you do what you wanted with me? give in like sangyeon did?"

and hyunjae could've never been more wrong. juyeon never imagined he would have control over him. it was the complete opposite.

" _ no _ ," juyeon breathed out on hyunjae's lips, keeping his hands on his sides because he didn't want to touch him without permission. "i wished you would. i wanted you to fuck me so bad that my thoughts would only get filled with that even during the day," he wanted so much from him it was making his head spin.

"i imagined it so much that i'd have a hard time looking at you without getting hard," juyeon's words were making hyunjae's skin heat up. what could he even say to that? he didn't want to reply. he wanted to have his hands all over juyeon's body instead.

and he was going to. it was already planned as long as juyeon gave in. him and sangyeon were ready to make him whine and beg.

"i didn't know you'd have such a dirty little mouth" hyunjae said. "let's go,"

now juyeon backtracked. where would they go at past 2 in the morning?

"go? to a room?"

hyunjae chuckled. "cute but no. to the set, they're getting rid of it in a few hours, if you make up your mind and hurry up we'll get there in time,"

and then juyeon's rational thinking kind of returned. "you can't drive,"

"sure, sangyeon can though"

  
  
  


_ and sangyeon could.  _ he got them there before juyeon could even think about it. before a single question rose in his mind.

sangyeon pulled up and hyunjae wasted no time opening the door and hopping out of the car.

juyeon as much as he anticipated and kept himself ready for this for a few days in a roll suddenly felt glued to his seat, nervousness along with arousal coursed through him.

hyunjae didn't let him overthink for long. "get off, baby"

and he did, following both of them inside and hyunjae was right. the set was still there, no one got rid of it yet.

they walked in sangyeon's filming place, the  _ bathroom.  _ it still looked the same, granite counter tops with sinks, mirrors over them. the only thing lacking was their crew.

good thing they weren't going to film anything tonight.

hyunjae pulled juyeon in after sangyeon, closed the door and told him to stand in place which he obeyed without questions.

hyunjae leaned against the granite counter top and tilted his head, watching sangyeon fish a bottle of lube and the fake bullet which he had stored in a plastic bag and taken after his shoot was over.

"you took that?" juyeon's eyes widened with curiosity.

"mm, that's for you," sangyeon handed him the lube bottle, "and that's for hyunjae," he walked to him, taking the lipstick out of its bag and showing it to him.

hyunjae spread his legs a little waiting for sangyeon to come closer.

"the kiss marks really got to you, hm?" hyunjae smiled, seeing sangyeon beginning to apply it on his lips.

"i was getting jealous," he murmured after putting the lipstick away and using his arms to wrap around hyunjae's waist and thigh. "hop up,"

juyeon watched hyunjae sit on the countertop, sangyeon fitting between his thighs easily.

sangyeon leaned closer to hyunjae's ear, leaving a blood red kiss mark on his neck, "let's give juyeon a show"

juyeon bit his lip as he watched sangyeon kiss hyunjae's neck and nip his jaw, while squeezing his thigh with one hand and holding him in place with the other. hyunjae pulled his hair as he bared his neck for him by leaning back.

"like what you're seeing?" hyunjae's eyes were dark with lust and his voice rougher than before when he glanced at juyeon. "get ready for us,"

juyeon could see sangyeon's tongue lick into hyunjae's mouth as he let his pants pool at his ankles at hyunjae's command and kneeled on the hard floor taking the lube with him.

it came easy to him to finger himself now since he was a bit loose from doing it in the morning and he could reach anything he wanted with his longer fingers but he wasn't interested in his own hands at the moment.

hyunjae had his leg wrapped around sangyeon's waist in an odd position when juyeon looked up to see them, hyunjae messing up sangyeon's hair, angling his face just the way he needed it to be.

"you're going to bruise your knees," hyunjae pulled sangyeon away from him by the hair in order to speak to juyeon, making sangyeon trail open mouthed kisses down his throat before reaching his collarbones and biting him slightly, he licked the place trying to soothe it.

juyeon was getting hard and could notice hyunjae and sangyeon in the same state and he couldn't care less. he wanted hyunjae to fuck him as soon as possible, making sure to stretch himself well, scissoring himself with two fingers now.

"i'm o..kay"

hyunjae's face, his neck and jaw were a mess of red lipstick and kiss marks but sangyeon looked pretty satisfied when he was done with him.

"you're so fucking pretty now, i love it jae," and hyunjae would disagree but he looked at himself in the mirror and could see the charm of it.

"thanks to you," hyunjae hopped off the countertop and walked closer to juyeon who was panting now.

"i'm ready,"

hyunjae and sangyeon helped juyeon stand up again easily, making him face the mirrors, hyunjae running his hand up his back and meeting his gaze in the mirror.

"you  _ are  _ actually a very good boy juyeon, you listened to me so well," he said, running his hand through his hair and tugging on it experimentally. "might as well give you what you want, would you like that?"

"fuck me, hyun- ...ah" juyeon's words broke off as hyunjae slapped him. hard. "do..it"

and hyunjae didn't need more convincing as he stood behind juyeon, lubed himself up and teased his hole with the head of his dick, watching juyeon wiggle his ass, trying to get him to push in.

"wanna beg a little, baby?"

"please," juyeon couldn't wait, sweat was beading on his forehead by how hard he was trying not to hit his prostate with his fingers. "i imagined how you'd feel for so long,"

hyunjae slided in, one motion, looking at juyeon's face contort in the mirror. "you're going to draw blood,"

with how hard juyeon had his teeth digging into his lower lip, it wouldn't surprise him when he tasted the iron on his tongue, hyunjae filled him up better than his fingers could, he spread his legs a bit, making it easier for him to set his rhythm, fucking him deep and slow at the moment, making juyeon yelp every time he pushed in but not enough to make him come just yet. 

sangyeon didn't remember being this horny before, touching himself in the rhythm hyunjae set for juyeon made him grunt and roll his hips into his hand harder. 

"harder hyung, please" juyeon whined, hyunjae wrapped an arm around his abdomen, gesturing him to brace himself before he started fucking him faster, without any shame to hide his loud moans now that resonated through the expensive looking bathroom.

hyunjae was getting close after sangyeon riled him up earlier.

"f...fuck," juyeon tried his best to keep his eyes open and look at hyunjae and sangyeon through the mirror infront of him but his thighs were starting to shake with exhaustion. "hhnh, i'm c..close"

"me too," hyunjae wrapped a hand around juyeon's dick, jerking him off while he fucked him.

juyeon was yelping and whining every thrust now, it was getting too much, the heat building in his abdomen, the pressure.

"i'm g..gonna .. come,"

"come for me, baby" hyunjae held up until he felt juyeon pulsating in his hand before moaning loudly and releasing.

hyunjae needed a couple more thrusts before he was coming inside of him.

juyeon eyed sangyeon who bad held up to this very moment, having a tough time by himself and kneeled before him after hyunjae pulled out, his cum running down the underside of his thighs and  _ god  _ he felt so  _ filthy.  _

"come on my face, hyung,"

"what the  _ fuck,"  _ hyunjae cursed behind him as juyeon looked up at sangyeon, batting his pretty eyelashes at him.

"fuck, sure beautiful,"

sangyeon grunted, jerking himself faster, juyeon's pretty face right under him was making him go insane thinking that he was the one kneeling a while ago.

he didn't need long before he was coming, juyeon opened his mouth, trying to catch some of it with his tongue but it got on his eyelashes instead, having him close his eye and wait.

"i've got you," sangyeon whispered, pulling a package of wet wipes out of his pocket and kneeling to clean juyeon's face up.

once juyeon opened his eye he grabbed sangyeon by the collar and crashed his lips with his, moaning into his mouth.

"i wanted to do this for a while now."

  
  


the three of them showered together once they got back to their dorm, hyunjae washed juyeon's hair, massaging his scalp meanwhile, sangyeon was lathering up his body and giving them both a fond look.

perhaps it wouldn't be too wrong to try to form and keep what they had started.

sangyeon was surely willing to try.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i think this could've turned out better but i tried my best at the time, maybe next time :>


End file.
